


Good Girl

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s always been a good girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [Humpathon](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/170203.html).

“Pretty little Mudbloods should know better than to walk through dark alleys.”

The husky voice is almost a growl against Hermione’s ear, and she struggles against the strong arms embracing her. She wants to scream, but there’s a hand over her mouth, so all she can do is try to fight her attacker.

“Danger lurks in the dark, _whore_ ,” the man says, moving his free hand down the front of her robe and pulling it open. “Especially for pretty tarts like you. I bet that’s what you’re after, isn’t it? Courting danger like the reckless Gryffindor you are, tempting it to take everything it wants. Such a filthy slut.”

When a large hand squeezes her breast, she struggles again. She pushes back against him, but he’s large and fit because he doesn’t even budge when she presses her back and bum into him. It only makes things worse. He laughs at her, tightening his hold on her breast until it’s painful, and she whimpers against the rough palm as he teases her nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

“Such a dirty little girl. You’re probably soaking your knickers, so desperate for cock that you’d let anyone have you. I could charge them a gnut each and make a fortune, lined up around the block with their cocks already hard, waiting for a chance to fuck the Golden Girl, to make Potter’s Mudblood whore scream. Bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Be surrounded by cocks, be used like the slut we both know you truly are, covered in come and hurting everywhere from how often you’re fucked but _aching_ to be filled over and over.”

He’s wrong. She’s a good girl, and good girls don’t want to be fucked by dozens of men. They don’t get aroused when they’re forced to fuck a stranger in an alley. They don’t have dark fantasies of being used. Her nipples are only hard because of his teasing, and she’s not wet when he moves his hand lower and pulls the crotch of her knickers to the side. No matter what he says, she’s not soaking his fingers with her arousal.

“You’re dripping, whore,” he taunts, thrusting two large fingers into her cunt as he rubs his prick against her bum. “I’m going to enjoy fucking you. Not even going to bother unfastening my trousers. Just going to pull out my cock because that’s how I treat sluts like you.”

Hermione knows she’ll have bruises from the rough way he’s grabbing her and moving her, and she tries to fight him, but it’s useless. He’s so strong, and he keeps talking, the filthy words whispers of endearment in her ear as he fucks into her. She doesn’t come, regardless of how her body tightens around him and the noises she makes. Good girls don’t do this, and Hermione’s always been a good girl.

“I’m not finished with you yet, my little whore,” Cormac murmurs against her ear, his words a promise of more to come. 

End


End file.
